


Bringing Good Cheer

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Holiday Requests 2014 [6]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, Warm Fuzzies, holidayfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty loved her friends and she loved the school. She even enjoyed all the smiles and laughter that went into Christmas and Christmas decorating. But Kitty didn't celebrate Christmas and sticking around this year was making that more and more significant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



> Prompt: December 16. X-Men fic for lithiumlaughter
> 
> Author's Note: So it's not 300 words and it's not really ensemble, but I've got Rogue, Scott, and Remy on the docket in a few days, so I just went with the feels.

Kitty loved her friends and she loved the school. She even enjoyed all the smiles and laughter that went into Christmas decorating and the way Kurt teleported mistletoe into place and Jean hummed carols to herself while telekinetically putting up garlands.

But Kitty didn't celebrate Christmas and sticking around this year was making that more and more significant. She eventually shut herself in her room or went outside to the icy gazebo just to get away from it all.

When she finally trudged back inside, Rogue was issuing a breezy, "Hi, sugar," and Scott had opened his mouth to say something with that classically lifted finger when Kurt interrupted the entire greeting by grinning at Kitty and teleporting her to the living room in a cloud of sulfurous smoke.

"Seriously, Kurt?" she demanded.

"Look, look!" Kurt turned her around to the window.

Kitty stared at the menorah and the wrapped gifts in a pretty little pile of Hanukkah paper nearby.

"We counted up the presents and you get to open three each day," Jean told her while she was still processing everything. "We wanted you to light the candles, obviously."

She turned around and hugged every body that had crowded into the room behind her, tears stinging her eyes and smiling.


End file.
